It has been found that the conventional way for a workman to apply paint is that the workman must hold a brush with one hand and a can of paint with the other and then immerse the brush into the paint and use the brush to polish on the desired object. However, such operation has the following drawbacks:
1. It is very difficult to apply paint evenly on the desired object.
2. It is inconvenient to hold the brush with one hand and a can of paint with the other.
3. The excess paint will drop down on the floor and so it is necessary to arrange waste newspaper on the floor in advance so as to prevent the floor from being dirtied.
4. A lot of paint is wasted.
5. It is time-consuming to carry out the operation of applying paint.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved paint supplying device which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.